Meet your neice
by BlackIce Children
Summary: AU Sam Winchester's happy and content with his life he's in college, has a loving boyfriend, and his little baby girl Destiny. Until Dean sneaks into Sam and Alexander's house to get his brother to help him find their dad only to met with baseball bat to the head and a baby girl gurgling at him. Mpreg (In my mind demon blood makes men who drink it the ability to have kids.)
1. The meeting

Disclaimer:

Supernatural belongs to Waner Brother Studios

Sam, Dean, and John belong to

Alexander and Destiny belong to me

Sam was content with his life truely he was no more hunting, just worrying about college and his baby Destiny, she was the light of Sam and his boyfriend, Alexander's life, She was born durning winter break a few months back on Decemeber 25, 2000 at 4:21 a.m. she caused Sam alot of pain coming out Alex always joked that she was a fatty because Sam at too much during his pregnancy. Destiny though was actually be born Feburary 14, but she was ready to come into the world and 7 months premature thankfully she was healthy and strong, Sam awoke to her crying getting he went into the dark nursery avioding all her toys picked her up out of her white and pink bassinet, moved carefully to the rocking, unbuttoned his sleep shirt, and began breast feeding the 10 month old baby girl brushing her little strands of blonde hair away from her head to look at her little hands curling on Sam's chest it felt nice holding her to his chest and leting her suckle reminding him of the first time she latched on. Huming a lullaby Dean used to sing to him the tall male lulled his daughter back to sleep when suddenly, the sound breaking glass frightened both mother and child, buttoning his shirt up he looked out the hallway only to spot Alexander holding a bat Sam nodded his head and stood behind the taller male and held his daughter close they moved down the stairs and towards the kitchen Alex looked to Sam who had their daughter close to his chest quickly, but swiftly Alex moved into the kitchen slaming the bat agianst the intruders torso and head shouting "Who the hell are you? Stay the fuck away from my famliy!" the intruder let out a groan and passed out.

Sam walked into the the kithcen and turned on the light, to reveal the intruder, only to see that it was his older brother Dean "Oh my god, Dean wake up." Sam said still holding his baby and dropping to one knee Alexander, who's 6,9, started to panic fearing he killed his lover's brother suddenly Dean opened his eyes only to see a baby in pink footy pajamas with hazel eyes gurgle at him and he looked to find his younger brother and a taller dude who was blonde knealing near him.

"Dean are you okay."


	2. Hunting Starts pt1

Disclaimer:

Supernatural belongs to Waner Brother Studios

Sam, Dean, and John belong to Kripke

Alexander and Destiny belong to me

_"Dean are you okay."_

* * *

Dean looked from the tiny infant up to his taller, younger brother Sam he was utterly confused Sam had a baby with that guy, who just cracked him with a FUCKING BASEBALL BAT!, the guy turned on the kitchen to reveal a tall guy with short blonde hair,blue eyes,tan skin, a strong build, and wear gray pajama pants. Dean felt a pang of jealousy he loved Sam, even when he left them for college, and here he is to get Sam to help find their father and maybe go on a date with him, but here Sam was in a big fancy house, a daughter, and a boyfriend it made the older Winchester sick to his stomach.

"I'm fine,Sammy." Dean replied smugly trying to get Sam's attention, only to have it stolen by the blonde who Dean realized is a few inches taller than Sam whom was talking to the taller male "Alexander Samuel Randals, you could've killed your own daughter's uncle and she's barely even meet him!" Alexander looked at Sam calmly and stroked the younger Winchester's bangs from his face and kissed Sam's forehead then his daughter's tiny cheek "You heard him, Sam he's fine." Dean cleared his thoart loudly. "So Dean," Sam started as he bouced his little girl in his arms "is there something you wanted since you broke in?" Dean stood up and spoke clearly "Dad went on a hunt and he hasn't been back." Sam look to Alex and who screamed at Dean "Are you nuts? Sam and I have a daughter to worry about we're not hunting so creature and risk never coming back to her!" Dean was taking back this guy really loved his Sam and he could this guy was a hunter's son "Alright you can come with and bring along little what's its face." Dean said Sam glared at his brother "Her name is Destiny Mary Randals, Dean and she's your neice." Dean began walking to the front door "Yeah whatever just get your stuff and let's go so we can end the hunt early."

Dean sat in the driver seat of the impala as Sam put the infant in her carseat Alexander in the passanger side, he then pulled away from the house and drove off to there designated hunt. After a few hours Destiny grew cranky she pulled at the seat belts, scrunched up her little face, and whimpered Sam grabbed a bottle from the diaper bag and brought it to her lips, Destiny saw the bottle and took the plastic nipple into her mouth drinking the milk in the bottle, Alex looked back and smiled at Sam, Dean however was annoyed by the fact that Sam's with someone he probably doesn't know to well. After paying for a motel room and giving his brother the key, Dean watched as Alexander carried some bags into the hotel room while Sam only had to carry the diaper bag and Destiny, once he entered the motel room he saw Alex and Sam baby talking their daughter. Dean wanted to do all of that with Sam he was going to find away to get Sam all to himself again.


	3. Hunting Starts pt2

Disclaimer:

Supernatural belongs to Waner Brother Studios

Sam, Dean, and John belong to Kripke

Alexander and Destiny belong to me

* * *

Dean and Alexander worked on the case while Sam was taking care of Destiny, Sam had insisted the two work together to get to know one another. Dean looked to Alex sighed then spoke "So how'd you and Sammy met?" Alex looked and sighed a smile came across his face "We meet at a cafe,he seemed extremely upset and he told me he had a scholarship to Harvard and at the time I was a college senior and he needed some where to stay so I let him stay with me. Then we started dating, then some months later we got a little nasty and it was hardcore,suddenly after I graduate Sam told me he was so how pregnant," Dean stopped Alex "Sam got pregnant?!" "Yeah," replied Alex "Any way I just hugged him and said he was my everything. He and I are waiting 'til he graduates from Harvard to get married."

Dean grumbled under his breath, marriage that was something Dean and Sam were supposed to do, even though Sam wouldn't let Dean make out with when their dad was out hunting, but still Sam was his not Alex's "So any way Dean, I'm thinking that we're hunting a woman in white." Alexander stated calmly the older Winchester nodded his head not really paying the blonde sitting next to him. "I mean it matches the many women in white stories." Alex a stated somewhat smartly, Dean however didn't care he justed wanted to do this hunt, take Alex home, and take Sam and the baby with him.

They went to the old home of their woman in white, when Alex's side was suddenly locked he couldn't get out all of a sudden a woman with brown hair, brown eye, thin lips, pale skin, and a white dress sitting next to him. She crawled on top of him kissing Alex, touching him even that's when he spoke "I would never cheat on Sam!" the ghost looked at him "Don't worry you will." she scratched his chest down to his stomach Dean shot the ghost, Alex then sat up and drove the Impala into the house he got out of the car and was suddenly side strucked by a dinning table once Dean walked in, and Dean watched though as the children of the woman in white taking her to hell Dean the calls 9-1-1.

On the way back to the hotel, Dean suddenly got a call from Sam,Dean answered happily "'Ello, Sam-" Dean didn't get to finish when Sam yelled at him "Dean, what the hell happened on that hunt," Dean thought Sam would've been happy, but he was furious "My boyfriend's in the hospital and they say he could die, Dean and I can't go to school and take care of Destiny ony own." Sam was crying now and Dean didn't like when Sam cried "Sammy listen how about we head back to Cali. drop her off to one of your friends' house and get some drinks, how does that sound?" Dean said smugly, but making sure Sam couldn't hear it. "Alright," Sam started he as bounced his daughter on his lap " but no funny business, De'" Dean replied with a 'okay' and hung up and drove back to the motel.


	4. Hostipal Vist

**Disclaimer:**

**Supernatural belongs to Waner Brother Studios**

**Sam, Dean, and John belong to Kripke**

**Alexander and Destiny belong to me**

* * *

Dean picked up Sam and Destiny from the motel they returned to California, when they drove up to Jessica's house she opened the door happily and kissed Sam's cheek and smoothed Destiny's little head.

"Hey Sam, how's everything?" Jess said happily her blonde curls bouncing up and down, "It could be better, but Alex is in the hospital." Sam said sadly as he and his daughter enter Jessica's apartment "What?! How did this happen please don't tell me he got hurt during a hunt." "Oh god." the two countined to talk as Dean walked into the house.

Sitting on the futon Sam handed Destiny to Jessica "Dessy, how you doing?" Jess aked playfully in a high-pitched voice taking the baby and bouncing her on her knee. "So Sam, what are you and your brother plan on doing now?" Sam sighed and replied "We going to vistit Alex, and maybe get a drink or two." Jessica smiled softly "Well I can drop her off at your and Alex's house in the morning before I go to class." Sam sighed in relief he didn't like worrying about his daughter, but Jess always tried to help Sam unwind and relax a not worry too much about his little girl.

Dean wanted to just go and get this shit over with, he was extremely bored with Sam talking with little miss Moore. "Sammy, you better hurry up I'm ditching your ass." Dean shout from the front doorway as Sam came down the stairs once he got outside he waved goodbye to Jessica and Destiny, who were at the second story window.

At the hostpital, Dean walked Sam into the room Alexander was in Sam nearly dropped to the floor if Dean hadn't been there. Alexander's usually tan skin was pale, and his body was just so weak looking "Dean, did one dinner table hitting his body really do this?" Sam asked as tears began to fall and hit the blue and white hospital floors. Dean looked down Sam, who was still sitting on the floor with Dean holding him by the arms, sighed and spoke "Yes Sam, the table injured his internal organs causing one to rupture and the scratches are so deep they needed 79 stitches."

Sam nearly screamed as he cried harder, the doctor walked into the room "Are you ' fiancé' or..." the doctor trailed off Sam finally looked up to the doctor and replied "Oh no, I'm his boyfriend." wiping tears from his face Sam took a deep shaky breath. The room door slammed open again revealing Alexander's parents panic written on the face the father had noticed Sam on the ground tears streaming down his face "Oh lord Sam, come on off the floor." the mother went over to her son and stroked his dirty blonde hair.

"Sam, oh god are you alright?" asked lifting the taller Winchester off the floor with the help of Dean. Sam nodded still to shocked to even talk "Hey I'm Sam's brother, and you are?" Dean asked politely for once in his life "Oh right I am James Johanthan Randals, and that is my wife Donna Christine Randals," said the African-American male pointing to his wife whom was holding their son's hand "You see the hospital called us and we rushed over here all the way from New York." Dean looked at the man confused.

"Did you just say New York, as in New York City?" he asked quite confused "Yes Dean, I did it's not a long flight a few hours long, but it's the traffic depending on what time you get here that's long," James laughed "I remember when we brought here to go to Harvard we got here at five in the after noon the traffic was so bad we nearly missed the meeting with the dean of the school." Dean could've sworn the man was being extremely friendly for a hunter. "Oh I get it, you're not used to hunters being this care free well that is because I've retired from hunting the occasional salt and burn, but nothing extreme." James minded he then looked to Sam "Hey Sam, where little Destiny?" he asked softly not trying trigger Sam to fall out and cry agian "Jess has her if you want you can pick her up." Sam whispered, but the words were as clear as day.

"Alright come on Sam, lets get you drunk to forget the pain." Dean smiled picking up his taller younger brother, "Well you two be safe and Sam call us to let us know when to bring her back." Donna called back, she'd been so caught up with her son she hardly noticed Sam was there.

000000_000000

Alright my readers the the story is going to be on a hiatus for awhile 'til I finish the first story I started on here so it may be awhile also there will be wincest reason, just cause it's my story so hold tight.

Sam: Your just gonna forget some detail,Ice.

Me: 。・°°・(＞_＜)・°°・。 No I won't fuck Moose.

Dean: If anyone's fucking Sam it's me.

Me: Well remember Dean your getting my OC's sloppy second.

Dean: You know I'll kill you.

Me: not if you can't find me (Snoke bomb)


	5. Let's Make Babies Sam

**Disclaimer:**

**Supernatural belongs to Waner Brother Studios**

**Sam, Dean, and John belong to Kripke**

**Alexander and Destiny belong to me**

* * *

At the bar Sam was drunk, loud, rowdy, and table dancing, all the men there cheered him on one girl actually stopped Sam and taught him how to table dance correctly. Dean smiled smugly as Sam began taking his shirt off before helping him down and to the Impala "Sam, I have one question and that is do you a always table dance when you're drunk?" the elder winchester asked laughing at his brother "Sometimes other times I giving some guy a lap dance or trying to fuck the dude." Sam stated drunkenly.

Dean laughed then Sam suddenly leaned in, "Sometimes I even pretend, that there you." Dean looked Sam in those drunken brown eyes and kissed those soft plump lips he turned into the driveway of Sam's house they exited the car. Sam began kissing Dean again as the older Winchester fished the house keys from Sam's back pocket, when they entered the kissing turned into a make out session, Dean quickly closed the front door they began undressing one another they ran up stairs leaving a trail of clothing and into the main bedroom they explored eachothers bodies Dean laid Sam on the bed and crawled ontop of his baby brother.

_**~The Next Morning~**_

Sam woke up with his head on someone's chest, a male's chest, sat up slowly and held his head in his hand as the hangover feeling rushed over him. Then as quickly as he woke up he ran to the attached bathroom and vomited into the light brown porcelain toilet, the sound of wrenching had awaken his partner who came in and held the younger males hair.

Sam realized that he recognized the hands holding his hair, they belonged to his brother, Sam would've reacted if he wasn't vomiting "Oh god Sam, I don't remember how times I've had to hold your hair back. Sam eventually stopped and sat at the glass dinning table waiting for Jessica to bring Destiny home the red shirt Sam was wearing felt wet he mentally cursed and turned to his elder sibling "Dean, can you hand me my pump.

Dean smirked as he opened a random cabinet door, he could've sworn at that very moment he was now developing a lactation kink for his little brother and hoped that he would get that slim body swollen with his child.


	6. Demon Near the Cradle

**Disclaimer:**

**Supernatural belongs to Waner Brother Studios**

**Sam, Dean, and John belong to Kripke**

**Alexander and Destiny belong to me**

* * *

Jessica arrived at Sam's around seven thirty, carrying a fussy Destiny in her arms the baby threw her little head back trying to get out of Jessica's grasp and get to her mommy. Sam answered the door a took the diaper bag and took hold of Destiny, who wanted mommy's milk and not that formula crap Jess tried to give her, the second Sam had her in his arm she tried suckling the milk through Sam's shirt.

Dean laughed as he watched, the event happening right there the blonde baby was very impatient. Not wanting to wait for Sam to unbutton his shirt, Jessica then had taken Destiny away from Sam so he could grab the blanket on the couch threw it over his shoulder, took Destiny back, and unbuttoned his shirt so she could eat.

Jessica always wanted to be a mother, Sam's baby somewhat had helped her understand how to care for an infant. And Sam was simply a good friend to help her learn about the needs of babies, as she turned to walk away her eyes flashed black without the Winchesters seeing it.

Sam closed the door softly as he continued to feed the baby, he sensed something was wrong with Jessica when suddenly he felt pain in his left nipple, which Destiny was suckling from, he pulled her away and checked her mouth there was a fang like canine in her mouth. It was strange she original had no teeth when Sam left the ten month old with Jessica something was really wrong, even stranger the tooth fell out of her mouth causing the baby extreme amounts of pain that thankful lasted a second or two.

"Dean, come in here." Sam called holding the tooth in his hand, Dean ran into the room quickly dressed in one of his usual outfits. He saw the worried look on his younger brother's face "Sammy, something wrong?" Dean asked almost screaming "This fell out of her her mouth, Dean." the younger Winchester said handing the tooth to Dean, whom suddenly realized what was happening, "Sam, I think Jessica, was possessed and feed your kid demon blood." Sam didn't want to believe it, but Dean was right this was happening and it was aimed at his baby girl.

* * *

Me: Well here's a new chapter sorry if it's to short, but understand I'm getting ready for school and exercising and watch as much Supernatural as I can before season Nine comes out cause I'm a little late to the series.

Sam: Yes, Ice is somewhat really busy with alot of stuff so she may not post as many chapters as she likes or type as many words as she would like.

Dean: Also here are some spoilers.

Me:No spoilers Dean I swear to Misha I will bring back Alexander!

Dean: Okay I'll shut up now.


End file.
